Demon Love
by DevilChick17
Summary: Yuske & co. meet 3 mysterious girls. My 1st fanfic ever pleez read and review!!! KuramaXoc HieiXoc ocXoc YuskeX Keiko KuwaburaXYukina and uh..........i think thaz it. ^.^ Rated PG-13 for later content.
1. Damian

Hey guys it's Ruthie this is my first fanfic on Yu Yu Hakusho so please review and tell me if you liked it or thought it was crap or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own Damian though.  
  
Demon Love chapter 1: Damian  
  
Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabura, Botan, and Yukina were all sitting at the bar during the opening party for the Dark Tournament.  
  
"We're in trouble guys." Said Yuske.  
  
"Yeah in three days the tournament starts and without a fifth member, we get disqualified." Kuwabura agreed.  
  
"What's so bad about that? We get disqualified and you guys don't have to fight and get injured or something." Said Botan in her usual bubbly manner.  
  
"Yes but then they kill us." Said Hiei not looking at her.  
  
"Oh yes, yes silly me that must have slipped my mind." She replied somehow still managing to smile.  
  
Their heads turned as a deep voice behind them spoke.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting," It said. "But I couldn't help overhear."  
  
Kurama jumped up. "Damian what are you doing here?"  
  
Damian was a tall demon with long white hair and dark brown eyes. He half smiled and spoke.  
  
"Kurama, it's been a while."  
  
Kurama nodded and then introduced him to the rest.  
  
"Everyone, this is Damian. He's a lightning demon and a good friend of mine."  
  
"Hey." Everyone chorused except for Hiei who merely nodded.  
  
"Well, Kurama, as I said before, I couldn't help overhearing." Damian said. "You're looking for a new member for your team?"  
  
"Yes, are you interested?" Asked Yuske excitedly.  
  
"Of course, anything to help out my old friend." He said.  
  
"Good then it's settled."  
  
Hiei, who trusts no one, interrupted. "What's in it for you?" He said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Damian looked shocked at first, breaking his smile. He regained his cool and said "Nothing, just helping out Kurama, what are friends for?"  
  
"Hn" Was Hiei's only response.  
  
Sorry if it's short I promise next chapter will be better just now I'm really tired and have to go to bed zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 


	2. Team Yakokayo

Hey Ruthie again. Promise kept, this one is longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own Damian, Krystal, Maia, and Luna.  
  
Demon Love chapter 2: Team Yakokayo  
  
The next morning, team Urameshi made its way down to the fighting arena. When they got there they saw that their first opponent, Team Yakokayo, was already standing on the side of the ring. All five of them were dressed in long, black hooded cloaks that masked them from view.  
  
The announcer saw Yuske and the rest coming so she picked up her microphone and addressed the crowd.  
  
"Well, now that both teams are here, let the first match of this years dark tournament begin!" The demons in the audience screamed and cheered. "Team leaders, please step forward and decide the fights rules."  
  
Yuske and a tall figure from the other team both stepped into the ring. Team Yakokayo's leader spoke.  
  
"How about five on five? Last team standing wins." Yuske swore he could hear him grin.  
  
He nodded his agreement.  
  
"Five on five, last team with a man still standing wins!" Shouted the announcer to thunderous applause.  
  
The other eight fighters stepped into the ring. Kuwabura pulled Yuske aside.  
  
"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from these guys, Urameshi." He whispered.  
  
"Relax Kuwabura, I can sense spirit energy too, you know, and I say these guys are nothing but wimps!" Said Yuske, a little louder than he meant to.  
  
"Wimps are we?" Shouted Yakokayo. "I'll show you wimps!"  
  
He and the man standing beside him both ripped off their cloaks and charged at Yuske. Yuske fired his spirit gun at both of them, killing them instantly. Yuske, Kuwabura, Hiei, and Kurama all looked at each other. 'That was way too easy.' They thought.  
  
Damian however kept his eyes on the last three fighters who were still standing still in a corner of the ring. "They are our real threat." He said to the others in a much colder tone they had heard him speak before.  
  
The three took off their cloaks too. Kuwabura and Yuske both dropped their jaws and Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened in shock. All three of them were girls. The one on the left was the tallest, about 5'10''. She had short pink hair and light brown eyes. She a pale blue T-shirt and gray shorts. The girl on the right was about 5'7''. She had long, blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail ending just above her waist. She had lavender eyes and pointed ears. She was wearing a light green tank top and matching pants. The girl in the middle was glaring at them with a look that could rival even Hiei's. At a mere 5'2'' she looked the most threatening. Her silky black hair came to her waist. She was wearing short black shorts and a tight black top that showed her pierced belly button. A sword was at her waist and around her neck hung a curious small black stone on a silver chain. In her nose was a glittering diamond stud and her deep blue eyes flicked around looking her opponents in the face.  
  
"You are wrong to underestimate us, Damian. It will take more than one man to get this job done." She said with a voice full of cruelty.  
  
"Okay, fighters, go ahead and fight any time now." Said the announcer, looking at the jeering, impatient crowd nervously.  
  
"Show me your worst, Krystal." Spat Damian.  
  
With that the two charged at each other each throwing out an impressive display of kicks and punches.  
  
"Maia! Take out the demons first, leave the humans to Luna!" Krystal shouted to her team mates.  
  
Yuske looked over just in time to see pink haired demon known as Luna collide with Kuwabura, knocking him out of the ring.  
  
"Kuwabura!" He yelled after his fallen friend.  
  
"Kuwabura is out of the ring and I will start the count." Said the announcer, looking relieved that the fight had finally gotten under way. "1....2......3."  
  
By ten, Kuwabura was still out cold. Boton and Yukina tried to revive him on the sidelines as they watched helplessly at the rest of the team.  
  
Yuske was standing his ground against Luna, who he now figured, was a water demon. Soaking wet after one of Luna's attacks, He raised his fist to fire his shotgun attack. Luna easily dodged the blasts a kneed him in the face just as Yuske shouted out to his fellow teammates for help.  
  
Hiei and Kurama, however, had their own problems to deal with. Maia's graceful, almost dance-like fighting style was extremely hard to follow. She attacked out of nowhere and already, Kurama and Hiei were covered in small cuts and bruises.  
  
"Hiei, help Yuske. I can take it from here." Kurama called out as he drew a rose from his hair.  
  
Hiei nodded and jumped backward, taking Luna by surprise with a kick in the face. No sooner had he touched her then Krystal's sword slashed across his chest. He jumped back just in time to avoid any fatal injuries but a thin line of crimson appeared on his skin. He looked over to see Damian and Luna taking up the fight.  
  
"It seems we have taken our opponents too lightly." Said Krystal. She turned to face him. Hiei stared as she began to change form. Two black horns grew out of her head and her fangs grew longer. A pair of scaly black dragon's wings burst from her back and a barbed tail coiled its way around her left leg. She grinned at him. With lightning speed she grabbed around the torso from behind and pushed off into the air. They flew so high Hiei could barley see the stadium below them. He struggled and tried to get out of her death grip.  
  
Krystal laughed. "You want me to drop you little Hiei?" He stopped. She laughed even harder as he growled at her. Suddenly she stopped in mid flight and turned around, dive bombing at the ground. They collided with the ring in a shower of dirt and rocks. Hiei knew no more.  
  
Well that's it let me know if you liked it. 


End file.
